


Al partir, una rosa y un sucio papel

by alongthedistance



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Humor, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongthedistance/pseuds/alongthedistance
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tu novio te deja con la única explicación de una rosa y un sucio papel? Me dirás: “pues depende de la persona”. Por supuesto, tienes toda la razón. Así es como nos encontramos al protagonista de esta historia, sacándose una espinita guardada durante muchos años y echando una canita al aire.





	Al partir, una rosa y un sucio papel

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Esta vez somos Sara y Marta (después de haber buscado tiempo hasta debajo de las piedras y con un mapa) le hemos escrito un pequeño fic a nuestra querida Sil. ¡Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado), Sil! ¡Esperamos que lo disfrutes! ♥

Una tenue claridad se filtraba a través de las fuertes cortinas, despertando al moreno que yacía durmiendo plácidamente en la gran cama. Según dio abierto los ojos, en lo primero que se fijó fue en los enormes números en rojo del despertador que burlonamente marcaban las ocho y media. “¡Fantástico! Otra vez me he dormido” reflexionó consigo mismo Jinyoung, quien con un suspiro se levantó y se dirigió a su armario para vestirse, seguramente los demás ya estarían en el comedor esperándolo. Sin pararse a mirar cogió el primer traje que encontró.

Esta era su vida día tras día, desde aquel día en que el hombre de confianza de su tío lo fue a buscar para comunicarle el fallecimiento de éste y de que tendría que cumplir con su deber de encargarse del negocio familiar. Cuando llegó al comedor para desayunar, tal y como había supuesto, se encontraban su ahora familia y socios en el crimen.

—Buenas, Jinyoungie —gritó su mejor amigo Jackson. Ninguno de los allí presentes comprendía cómo era capaz de levantarse con esos ánimos, ya a esas horas del día. En contraposición a Jackson se encontraba el marido de este, Mark, que solo lo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Hola, chicos —respondió Jinyoung al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento. Cuando levantó la mirada notó que tres sillas, que deberían estar ocupadas por los miembros ruidosos de esta extraña familia, se encontraban vacías—. Esto, ¿dónde se encuentran nuestros queridos maknaes? ¿No me digas que siguen durmiendo?

—Que va, para nada. ¿Te puedes creer que esos descarados se levantaron antes de tiempo, haciendo un espantoso ruido, y cuando salí de mi querida habitación para ver a qué se debía semejante escándalo, me los encuentro vestidos como si fueran a la boda de la reina de Inglaterra? —se quejó el peliblanco mientras cruzaba los brazos delante de su pecho y hacía un puchero.

—¡Qué desfachatez! —sarcásticamente comentó Jinyoung.

—Pues sí, puedo comprender que no os invitaran a vosotros. Pero ¿a mi? ¿a su tío favorito no le preguntan si quería ir con ellos? —Una risa interrumpe la escena dramática que estaba montando Jackson, la cual sería digna del mejor culebrón de sobremesa de la televisión nacional—. Markiepooh… Park Gae… no os riais. Acaso no veis que este cuerpo —dijo mientras se levantó de su silla. Comenzó a señalar su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, y añadió—: está listo y preparado para ir a eventos importantes, para que todo el mundo lo vea.

—Cariño, siento decirte que igual, por esa misma razón, los niños no te han avisado —intervino Mark—. Ahora omitiendo el drama de mi impresionante esposo... ¿Quieres bajarte la camiseta?

—Perdón..

—Yugyeom y Bambam sí salieron temprano, como bien dijo el sesimbol aquí presente, pero dudo mucho que fueran al cumpleaños de la reina de Inglaterra, el cual sería demasiado tranquilo y refinado para esos dos. Seguramente fueron a la fiesta que se preparaba en el “Cuscús”.

—¡Eh! Eso es aún es peor… Ese es el pub más de moda de toda la ciudad. Allí solo entra lo más chic de lo chic. —dijo abandonando su silla y comenzó a andar frustrado por el comedor.

—Si no recuerdo mal, Mark, para esa fiesta necesitabas invitación para poder asistir, ¿no? —argumentó el menor de los tres, mientras los observaba por encima de su taza e intentaba imaginarse que ese líquido que había hecho Jakcson era como aquel fantástico café que llevaba tantos años sin probar. Lo que daría por volver a saborearlo, era uno de los pocos sacrificios de esta nueva vida. Moviendo la cabeza para despejar ese sentimiento e idea, continuó—: Por no añadir que ese grupo nunca nos dejaría entrar por ser quienes somos.

—¡Arg! No entiendo porque no haces nada. Jinyoung, eres el padrino de la mafia que controla esta zona y que todos temen. Deberíamos estar en esa fiesta y en ese pub.

—Jackson, sabes que me importa una mierda ese estúpido club y no voy a pelear con el chupasangres de Hyunsik.

—Pub, se dice pub. 

—Tu también, ¿Mark? Pensé que eras más maduro que tu marido. —El mencionado hizo un encogimiento de hombros y dejó que los dos mejores amigos siguieran con su pequeña discusión mientras él acababa con su comida.

—Claro, porque para el todopoderoso Park es mejor pasar su tiempo encerrado en su despacho solo rodeado de libros o, en su defecto, haciendo que la gente se cague en sus pantalones de miedo.

—Siento que debo contradecirte señor Wang. —Jinyoung se recostó en su silla en la cabecera de la mesa e, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza, añadió—: Creo recordar que el que más disfruta haciendo eso eres tú. —dijo aclarándose la garganta y pellizcando el puente de la nariz con los dedos—. Volvemos a lo importante, después, sí eso, cuando encontremos al dúo dinámico, continuamos esta conversación tan interesante y trascendente en el curso de nuestras míseras vidas. Vale, sabemos dónde posiblemente estén esos dos, pero nuestro pequeño sol, ¿dónde se encuentra?

—Youngjae supongo que estará aun durmiendo… —El sonido del móvil interrumpió lo que este estaba a punto de decir. Sacando el teléfono del bolsillo miró el identificador de llamadas, el cual mostraba  en letras grandes el nombre de Youngjae—. Hablando del rey de Roma —contestó al teléfono—. Hola Youngjae...¿Qué...? Tranquilo, repite más despacio... Que están haciendo,... ¿QUÉ? Tú no te muevas de ahí… Sí… Ahora mismo salimos para ahí… ¡Y escúchame bien! No permitas que hagan nada esos dos. —Cuando Mark colgó por fin el móvil se encontró con dos pares de ojos mirándolo expectantes, unos lo miraban con cara de dudas y otros con un destello de maldad—. Os explico en el coche, pero ahora debemos largarnos lo antes posible. Hemos encontrado a los pequeños y, Jinyoung, creo que no te va a gustar nada lo que te voy a contar de camino.

//

Mark tenía razón, a Jinyoung no le gustó nada lo que Youngjae le había contado al mayor. Jackson, con una cara de felicidad en su rostro, miraba el letrero del “Cuscús”. Por fin iba a entrar en ese lugar y comprobar si eran verdad todos los rumores que había escuchado de ese pub.

En contraposición, Jinyoung estaba odiando su vida en ese momento, él sabía mejor que nadie para quien era la fiesta en ese dichoso pub; la prueba se encontraba rota en la papelera de su despacho. Hacía años que intentaba evitar ese momento y en tan solo unos segundos vería a la persona que juró no volver a ver en lo que su maldita vida durara. Ese ser tan despreciable al que le había entregado su corazón muerto y que un día lo había abandonado, sin más explicación que una rosa blanca teñida con sangre y una nota que decía: _“Lo siento, mi amor. Jae”_ , encima de la cama.

—Vale, ya llegamos. Ahora, ¿cómo pasamos? —habló algo decepcionado Jackson al ver que la gente que hacía cola entraba usando una invitación.

—Park Jinyoung —dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Cuando se giraron, Jinyoung fue envuelto por los brazos de un peliblanco que llevaba el pelo peinado hacia atrás. Mark y Jackson pusieron cara de confusión, llevando sus manos instintivamente a donde se encontraban sus armas. 

—Tranquilos, chicos. Este es Jung Ilhoon, un viejo amigo —los tranquilizó Jinyoung, respondiendo al abrazo de su amigo. Hacía unos cuantos años que no se veían, lo que produjo un malestar en el estómago del pelinegro. Por fin, se volvía a encontrar en los brazos de uno de sus mejores amigos, trayendo consigo una sensación de calor y de malestar. Reprendiéndose a sí mismo, rompió el abrazo.

—¿Se puede saber qué hace el gran Park Jinyoung esperando aquí afuera? —repuso Ilhoon con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa de medio lado que asomaba en sus labios—. Pensé que no hacías esa clase de cosas. Por lo visto me equivoqué, pero juraría que había mandado a tu nombre una…

—No sé que pensaste —interrumpió Jinyoung la frase de su antiguo amigo, un ligero sudor comenzó a correr por su nuca. Había sido un estúpido por pensar que su pasado y su presente no colisionarían. No era idiota, sabía que había la posibilidad de que esto pasara algún día, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, todavía no estaba preparado. La verdad, si era sincero consigo mismo, había llegado a pensar que nunca estaría preparado para ello.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¡Eres el novio de Lim Hyunsik! —gritó Jackson, sacando al moreno de su monólogo interno y llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes.

—¡Jackson! —intervino Mark con la finalidad de callar a su esposo al mismo tiempo que Jinyoung e Ilhoon le mandaban una mirada asesina.

—Pero… Markiepooh… ¿no ves que es el novio de Lim Hyunsik?

—¿Y? —Mark miró a Jackson con una ceja levantada, sin acabar de comprender el momento de dramático de su esposo—. ¿Acaso tendría que significar ese nombre algo para mí?

—Cariño, Lim Hyunsik es el dueño de “Cuscús” y por lo visto conoce a Jinyoung. —Jackson comenzaba a desesperarse, no entendía cómo su esposo era tan obtuso y no se enteraba de que delante de ellos se encontraba la invitación para entrar en ese dichoso pub.

—Mark, ¿no? —habló Ilhoon dirigiéndose hacia el más mayor, recibiendo como respuesta de este un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza—. Creo que aquí, Jackson, lo que quiere decir es que como el dueño de este local es mi novio y yo no soy una persona con un nombre y trabajo y tampoco tengo más posición social que ser el novio de Lim Hyunsik.... Está pretendiendo insinuar que os podría dejar entrar en el pub. ¿No es así, Jackson?

—Sí… —respondió el peliblanco avergonzado, internamente maldijo a su boca por decir todas esas cosas sin haberlas pensado más, pero con la emoción de poder entrar en ese local y de rescatar a los maknaes de cualquier peligro en el que se pudieran meter, le pudieron las formas—. Perdona, Ilhoon, no era mi intención ofenderte, pareces buena gente. A parte, si eres amigo de Jinyoung, también lo eres nuestro.

—Nada, no te preocupes. Además, ¿cómo no iba a ayudaros a encontrar a vuestros maknaes? Por su puesto que estáis dentro. Venid conmigo —les respondió con una sonrisa Ilhoon, llevándolos junto al portero para que los dejara pasar, justo en el momento que la puerta se abría, se giró confundido—. Pero… ¿cómo es eso que me necesitáis a mi? ¿Jinyoung no tienes invitación?

Jinyoung vio como a su amigo Ilhoon se le estaba formando una idea clara de lo que iba a pasar en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. Conocedor de esta información Jung Ilhoon no lo dejaría correr. Juntar a Ilhoon y a Jackson no era buena idea; si el destino quería esto para él, estaba claro que algo malo tuvo que hacer en el pasado, Haciendo alusión al refrán de “si no puedes con ellos, únete” se resignó, aceptó los designios del destino y entró sin pensárselo dos veces, tratando de impedir que la situación se fuera de las manos.

//

—¡Bienvenidos a “Cuscús”! —dijo de modo teatral Ilhoon al acercarse a la barandilla desde la cual se puede ver la pista de baile.

Una cosa no se podía negar, el pub era impresionante. Desde su lugar en la barandilla, podían observar la gran escalera que llevaba a la pista de baile donde había un montón de gente bailando. Sin embargo, lo que llamaba verdaderamente de esa estancia eran la innumerables tarimas que allí se encontraban, diseñadas para que las personas que se sintieran seguras consigo mismas a la hora de mover sus cuerpos disfrutaran de ellas. 

Así fue como Jinyoung, gracias a su agudizada y desarrollada vista, pudo reconocer a la persona que más llamaba la atención de los que en la pista de baile se hallaban. Era, nada más y nada menos, el mismísimo Yoo Youngjae, el mejor amigo de su exnovio, quien como si de una bailarina exótica se tratara, allí se encontraba moviendo las caderas. Bambam a su lado tenía mucho que aprender, como mínimo unos cuantos siglos de esfuerzo.

Una sonrisa inconsciente se formó en sus labios, recordando que el día que conoció a Youngjae también se encontraba moviendo sus caderas de una forma que debía ser ilegal, las cuales se encontraban enfundadas en unos apretados pantalones de cuero, llamando e hipnotizando al resto de los seres que se encontraban a su alrededor. Aquel día que marcó su existencia, encontrando a su compañero y al amor de su vida. Y pensar que había sido secuestrado por su fiel amigo Ilhoon para ser su coartada e ir a seducir a su ahora pareja Hyunsik. Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos histéricos de Jackson.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¿Ese no es el rey Im Jaebum?

Jinyoung dejo de mirar en la dirección de Youngjae para ver hacia donde el dedo de Jackson estaba señalando y, como si de una película romántica de baja calidad se tratara, el mundo de Park Jinyoung se detuvo y su corazón, si de otro tiempo se tratara, hubiera latido a gran velocidad contra su caja torácica. Allí se encontraba rodeado de una multitud, el vampiro más temido de todos los tiempos y el rey de todos ellos, Im Jaebum.  

—Jackson, ya. Hemos venido a encontrar a nuestros pequeños amigos y no olvidemos que Youngjae se notaba muy preocupado —repuso Mark cortando el estado eufórico de su esposo.

—Déjalo, es normal que se emocione. Es el efecto que tiene nuestro querido rey —intervino Ilhoon, observando en el estado rígido de su amigo que tal vez las cosas no habían cambiado tanto como Daehuyng, Youngjae y Hyunsik pensaban—. ¿Verdad Jinyoung?

El mencionado no pudo responder porque fue interrumpido por su maknae Youngjae, el cual venía corriendo.

—Por fin llegáis, Hyungs —respondió sin aliento Youngjae.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí? ¿Dónde están los inútiles de Yugyeom y Bambam? —comenzó a recriminarle Jinyoung al sol de sus días. Se sentía decepcionado que su pequeño estuviera aquí sin haberlos avisado.

—Ya, Jinyoung, deja que se explique el pobre. Pero antes ¿qué os parece que vayamos por una copa? Y que este pobre jovencito se hidrate —agregó Ilhoon, mientras los comenzó a dirigir a la barra—. Por cierto, soy Ilhoon, aquí un viejo amigo del abuelo —repuso dándole una mano a Youngjae y señalando con la cabeza a Jinyoung.

Una vez en la barra, y cada uno con una copa del rojo elixir que los mantenía con vida en la mano, Youngjae les contó que Bambam había oído que se iba a celebrar el cumpleaños de Im Jaebum en el local más de moda de la ciudad y, como buena diva que era él, no podía faltar al evento del año. ¿Qué iban a pensar de él sus amistades más cercanas y admiradores si él no asistía al acontecimiento del año?. Así fue como lió a su novio, Yugyeom, quien seamos honestos allí donde se oía la palabra fiesta y baile allí se encontraba él. Tampoco le podía decir que no a su adorado novio.

Youngjae había caído en todo esto por intentar que Yugyeom y Bambam no cometieran una locura , hacerlos entrar en razón e, intentar así, que su Hyung no se enfadara. Y también porque tenía curiosidad por cómo era Jaebum. Por una extraña razón que ninguno entendía, Jinyoung no dejaba mencionar ese nombre o ver y comentar cualquier cosa referente a él.

Como todo lo que planeaban Yugyeom y Bambam salía mal, Youngjae se preocupó cuando los vio metiéndose con el mejor amigo y mano derecha de Jaebum, Yoo Youngjae. Bambam, en un ataque de coraje por ver que este según entro por la puerta le quitó la atención que todos los presentes le daban a él, lo retó a una batalla de baile. Cuando vio que no tenía efecto, decidió lanzarle la copa que llevaba por encima, con tan mala suerte que le cayó a un tipo que estaba con él.

—¿Acabas de decir que  tu amigo le lanzó la copa a alguien que estaba con Yoo Youngjae? —interrumpió Ilhoon, sorprendido—. ¿Ese tipo no tendría una cara de pocos amigos y mandaba miradas asesinas a quienes se acercaban demasiado a Youngjae.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo supiste? —respondió Youngjae.

—Por lo visto ya no los tendré que matar yo —comentó cabreado Jinyoung—. Espero que los torture bien antes de acabar con sus vidas.

—Te veo de buen ánimo hoy, mi joven amigo. ¿Acaso la vista de alguien te puso de tan maravilloso humor? —se metió con él Ilhoon recibiendo una mirada que, si no estuviera ya muerto, lo mataría. Decidió dejar correr ese tema para otro momento y responderle al pobre de Youngjae, a ver si aún eran capaces de salvar al dúo que se hallaba perdido—. Pues, tu amigo decidió bañar a Daehyun, el novio de Youngjae con su copa. No se puedo equivocar para peor. Espero, por su bien, que fueran rápidos escapando del país.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿A quién de los presentes conoce mi Jinyoungie? —preguntó Jackson algo ofendido porque sentía que Ilhoon sabía algo de su amigo que él no. ¿Como su Park Gae le ocultaba secretos?

—Espera un momento, ¿estamos hablando del temible Daehyun, guardaespaldas del rey? —repuso Mark omitiendo a su esposo, como el resto de los presentes. Sabía que su cabeza andaría creando un escenario de traiciones y engaños, dignos de la mejor película dramática. Si lo que decía Youngjae y las suposiciones de Ilhoon eran ciertas, los dos maknaes se encontraban en grandes problemas. Esperaba que los encontraran antes que Daehyun.

—Sí, por las explicaciones que acaba de dar Youngjae eso es lo más  probable. Yo propongo que nos dividamos y que los busquemos. Nos encontramos aquí dentro de una hora. Buena suerte chicos.

//

Unos quince minutos después de la gran idea de Ilhoon de separarse, Jinyoung se estaba desesperando. No entendía por qué tenía que ir él solo y los otros cuatro en parejas, ¿acaso no podía ir con Ilhoon y Youngjae? Con Mark y Jackson no iría ni aunque le pagaran, todos sabían que en cualquier momento abandonarían la búsqueda y acabarían liándose.

Durante la discusión que estaba manteniendo consigo mismo no se dió cuenta de que se dirigía hacia la persona que llevaba años evitando. De repente chocó contra algo compacto, “mierda, Jinyoung ahora te chocas contra una pared, ¿quién diría que tienes unos grandes reflejos?” se recriminó a sí mismo. Justo en ese momento notó como esa masa sólida se movía y reía. Saliendo de su bloqueo, se dio cuenta contra qué, mejor dicho contra quién, se había chocado y nunca había deseado tanto morir, de nuevo, como en ese momento.

—Hola Jinyoung —lo saludó Im Jaebum, con esa voz profunda que le removía las entrañas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Pues desde que decidiste dejar aquella estúpida nota de palabras sin sentido y aquella rosa en mi cama —contestó sarcásticamente Jinyoung al amor de su vida—. Perdón, que desconsiderado soy, alteza. Felicidades por sus doscientos sesenta años, si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer.

—Jinyougie… —Jaebum le agarro el brazo en un intento de impedir que se largarse, provocando un estremecimiento en ambos, de repente sus cuerpos reaccionaron como si no hubieran pasado los años y aún fueran la envidiable pareja que todos admiraban.

—Su majestad, le recuerdo que no tiene ese derecho más. —Intentó soltarse del fuerte agarre del mayor—. Y, si me hace el favor, suélteme. Está llamando miradas indeseadas y yo no quiero ese nivel de atención, ni usted desea que sus acompañantes nos vean.

—Prometo dejarte en paz si me permites explicarte lo que pasó mientras tomamos una copa —replicó Jaebum sin aflojar la presión que ejercía sobre el brazo de su antiguo amante.

Era una oferta tan tentadora que Jinyoung casi se sintió incapaz de resistirse al impulso de saber el porqué de esa huída sin explicaciones. Tampoco le ayudaba a tomar una decisión seguir notando la mano de Jaebum a través de la fina tela de la camisa.

—Escúcheme bien, majestad —continuó, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad—. Espero que mi asistencia a este evento no haga que usted se invente cualquier tipo de drama extraño en su cabeza. —Colocó su mano sobre la muñeca del mayor y, tratando de omitir el fuerte cosquilleo en su interior, lo forzó a soltarlo—. Una vez encuentre a mis pupilos me marcharé, y le garantizo que haré lo imposible por no volver a verlo en unos cuantos siglos más.

Girarse y darle la espalda se convirtió en uno de los movimientos más difíciles de ejecutar en la larga vida de Jinyoung. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante con decisión, sin embargo, su voluntad comenzó a flaquear al notar esa inconfundible sensación de alerta que recorría su cuerpo. Sus sentidos, mejorados tras la conversión, le aseguraban que el peligro acechaba; mejor dicho, el peligro lo perseguía. Jinyoung se giró hacia atrás para encontrarse de bruces, de nuevo, con el rey de las tinieblas.

Se perdió en esos ojos negros que tantas veces había admirado. La distancia entre ambos vampiros era irrisoria, sus cuerpos no se rozaban por apenas unos milímetros. A pesar de la escasa luz, Jinyoung pudo apreciar de nuevo la exótica belleza de los dos pequeños lunares que adornaban el párpado superior izquierdo del rey, un detalle que muy poca gente tenía el placer de conocer.

Inspiró profundamente, empapándose involuntariamente del aroma de Im Jaebum. Esa tenue fragancia a fresa, inconfundible para su nariz, era el único olor capaz de despertar de manera tan primitiva a la bestia oculta en Jinyoung, dando rienda suelta a sus instintos más profundos, anulando su voluntad e, incluso, los últimos retazos de humanidad que poseía. Lo añoraba tanto que cada fibra de su ser lo anhelaba y lo urgía a apoderarse de su carne, sudor y sangre.

Jinyoung estaba hasta las narices del autocontrol.

Estrechó la distancia y acercó su rostro al de Jaebum. Se lanzó a por sus labios de una manera feroz y demandante. El salvaje roce de sus bocas invocó la ya conocida electricidad que extasiaba sus cuerpos siempre que estaban juntos. Una sensación adictiva, demasiado cercana a la sensación de “vivir” que habían olvidado tantos años atrás.

Jinyoung inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y giró su rostro, conteniendo su respiración. Un acto totalmente inconsciente del pelinegro que delataba la familiaridad de la situación. Sin saberlo, ni quererlo, Jinyoung estaba permitiéndole acceso a Jaebum a su cuello. El rey vampiro se guió por su instinto y sus recuerdos. Trazó un sendero de besos livianos desde el borde de los ahora irritados labios de Jinyoung hasta la base de su oreja, donde suspiró provocando un cosquilleo en la piel del más joven.

Mientras tanto, sus cuerpos se entrelazaron. La oscuridad los amparaba y se tocaban con anhelo y sin decoro. Jinyoung repasó centímetro a centímetro la anatomía del rey de los vampiros y, al tocar de nuevo la amplia y musculada espalda de Jaebum, su mente evocó una imagen extasiante. Esos músculos que ahora tocaba, colocados justo debajo de él, definidos y marcados bajo la piel como representación del placer que recorría a su dueño. Recordó su última vez juntos.

Su fantasía se desgarró levemente, el dolor de los recuerdos amenazaba con traerlo de nuevo a la realidad. El roce de los labios de Jaebum en la sensible piel detrás de su oreja y la ligera sensación de humedad de su lengua lo llevó de nuevo a la burbuja de irrealidad en la que se encontraba, allí, en medio de una discoteca repleta de gente.

Parcialmente consciente de dónde se encontraba, lo que estaba haciendo y con quién, abrió los ojos. A pesar de la oscuridad, la gente más cercana comenzaba a observarlos, inquisitiva. “No, esto no tenía que pasar” pensó Jinyoung. “¡No! No debe pasar” se reprendió con decisión. Estaba a punto de romper todo contacto físico y marcharse para siempre, sin embargo era completamente incapaz de hacerlo. Y es que no era su cuerpo el que no respondía sino su mente la que ya no ordenaba.

Se quedó quieto, bloqueado, incapaz de tomar o ejecutar decisión alguna. Disfrutó de esos breves instantes de comfort en los ardientes brazos de Jaebum, con su mente en blanco y el cuerpo en llamas.

Al cabo de unos instantes atisbó un rostro conocido en la distancia. Ilhoon y Youngjae avanzaban a codazos en su dirección. Parecían concentrados en sus alrededores, sin percatarse de la escena ante ellos. Jinyoung entró en pánico y obedeció a su instinto, ponerse a salvo de miradas indiscretas. Agarró con fuerza la mano de Jaebum, acariciando su mandíbula en esos momentos, y echó a correr, arrastrando al rey de las tinieblas tras de sí. Por fortuna los baños se encontraban a unos pocos pasos de ellos. Se saltó la cola con un descaro impropio de él y cerró la puerta con un sonoro empujón que fue silenciado por los graves acordes del bajo, que servía de base para la melodía rock de la que todos disfrutaban.

Era un baño pequeño y oscuro. Analizó la estancia. Frente a él tres hombres miraban fijamente a la pared, intentando evitar el contacto visual en aquel urinario de pared compartido. A su derecha encontró las puertas de los retretes más privados, una de ellas semiabierta, invitándolo a entrar. Empujando a Jaebum, encerró sus cuerpos en ese estrecho habitáculo.

—Jinyoungie… —suspiró Jaebum, intentando abrazar de nuevo a su ex amante.

—No. —El pelinegro lo detuvo colocando sin demasiada convicción la mano sobre el pecho del hombre ante él—. No te confundas, sigues sin tener ese derecho.

Jaebum se quedó quieto, expectante. Sabía que en ese momento Jinyoung estaba analizando las opciones, y mejor aún sabía que presionarlo en ese momento lo conduciría por la peor senda de todas: marcharse y no mirar atrás. El pensamiento aterrorizó como ningún otro al ser más poderoso del mundo vampírico.

Jinyoung crispó su mano y agarró la camisa de Jaebum, quien, sorprendido, retrocedió topándose con la pared a su espalda. No había escapatoria alguna para el hombre de cabellos castaños. Jinyoung se mordió el labio, entre irritado y dubitativo.

—Me merecía algo más que una jodida carta arrugada —replicó con voz amarga.

—Yo… lo si-

—No. Me importan una mierda tus “lo siento”. Ni los quiero ni los necesito —continuó con la rabia y la frustración galopando por sus venas—. Tampoco me importan tus explicaciones.

Jaebum no se esperaba el súbito beso con el que Jinyoung atacó sus labios. Hambriento y violento. El pelinegro abrió su boca e introdujo su lengua, rozando los dientes perlados y afilados de Jaebum con la punta. De forma urgente y descoordinada entrelazaron sus lenguas y se olvidaron de que existía algo más en el mundo aparte de la feroz danza en sus bocas.

—Jinyoung… me tienes muy perdido —murmuró Jaebum durante un breve instante de tregua.

—Estás en la puerta de la izquierda del baño de tíos del “Cuscús”. —Jinyoung soltó su agarre sobre la camisa de Jaebum y comenzó a desabotonarla lentamente.

—Jinyoung… —El castaño lo miró desesperado.

—Conmigo. —Jinyoung lo besó de nuevo. Tras abrirle del todo la camisa posó su mano sobre la entrepierna del mayor—. Te quiero aquí y ahora. —Le desabrochó el cinturón de piel e introdujo su mano derecha por dentro del pantalón, buscando el pene erecto de Jaebum—. Y tú, ¿me quieres aquí y ahora?

—Joder… —Fue lo único que su boca profirió aún cuando su mente vociferaba “ahora y siempre”.

—Sí, esa es la idea.

Jinyoung cerró la discusión con un nuevo beso, un poco menos agresivo que los anteriores. Jaebum respondió con pasión, colocando sus manos en la nuca del más joven, acercándolo y haciendo el beso más profundo. La urgencia también lo estaba devorando.

El pelinegro meció suavemente su mano sobre la dura erección, bebiendo los gemidos que profería Jaebum. El joven de cabellos castaños se dejó llevar. Concentrado en la gloriosa sensación que le estaba produciendo el amor de su vida, buscó su rostro una vez más. Su cuerpo no pedía besos en ese momento, sino algo más primitivo y cercano. Jaebum se lanzó directo a por el cuello de Jinyoung, generando un fuerte estremecimiento que sacudió la espalda de este. Allí, besó, succionó y mordisqueó su piel pálida con una pasión contenida durante demasiado tiempo.

Ese pequeño gesto desató un frenesí febril en Jinyoung, quien involuntariamente apretó con fuerza la erección de Jaebum. Esto solo consiguió alentar aún más al rey de los vampiros, ávido del placer que le generaba ver a Jinyoung abandonar la senda del autocontrol.

Jaebum tomó la iniciativa. Empujó a su amante de forma brusca hacia el lado opuesto y, tras liberarse por fin de su camisa, encerró a Jinyoung entre la pared, sus brazos y su pecho desnudo. Se relamió durante un segundo, admirando la silenciosa excitación que se dibujaba en los ojos de Jinyoung. Desplazó su mano derecha al sedoso pelo azabache del más joven y afincó sus dedos sobre su nuca, aprovechando el firme agarre para acercar de nuevo sus rostros y sumergirse en un nuevo y placentero beso.

Con la mano izquierda, sacó la camisa de Jinyoung por fuera del pantalón y desplazó su mano por el firme abdomen del pelinegro, deleitándose con las marcadas protuberancias de sus abdominales. Las suaves caricias que le proporcionaba despertaron de su ensimismamiento a Jinyoung, quien todavía mantenía su tenso agarre sobre la polla de Jaebum. Reinició el movimiento ascendente y, al llegar a la punta, comenzó a acariciarla con su pulgar, masajeándola, lubricada por las pequeñas gotas de líquido preseminal que ya se habían derramado.

Tras unos instantes, Jinyoung notó la mano izquierda de Jaebum sobre la suya, retirándola de sus pantalones. Acto seguido, notó las manos del rey vampiro posadas en sus caderas. Sonrió, sabía lo que venía después, un giro rudo y rápido que lo dejó de cara a la pared con el pétreo cuerpo de Jaebum completamente apoyado en su espalda. Jinyoung necesitaba más. Más piel, más contacto, más besos, más profundidad, más fiereza… Se hallaba sumido en una espiral de descontrol y ya no le importaba más consecuencia que aquella a la que lo conducían sus actos en esos momentos. Necesitaba sentir de nuevo a Im Jaebum.

A pesar del escaso espacio del que disponía, Jinyoung se las arregló para sacarse la camisa y, conseguir así, ese roce entre sus pieles que tanto anhelaba en las solitarias noches en su cama. En seguida notó la cara de Jaebum apoyada contra su cuello, los labios descansando allí donde debería latir una arteria. La pequeña punzada de dolor que le produjeron los colmillos de su rey, clavados en su cuello, enseguida fue sustituida por una inconmensurable ola de placer. Llevó su mano a la cabeza de Jaebum, obligándolo a seguir enterrado en su piel, forzándolo a que continuara con esmero la delirante tarea.

Jaebum bebió sin mesura, embriagado de la sangre de Jinyoung, incapaz de frenarse aún a sabiendas de que drenar tan ávidamente el preciado elixir de su amante podría dejar a Jinyoung exhausto para hacer nada más. No le importaba especialmente. Su sabor era como una droga y él, abstinente, estaba recayendo con fuerza.

—Im Jaebum —Jinyoung paladeó cada una de las sílabas mientras las pronunciaba. Echaba de menos susurrar su nombre—. Para.

—Jinyoungie… —El monarca recobró el sentido, cesando su festín. Posó un par de besos ensangrentados sobre el hombro de Jinyoung para después succionar el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Es mi turno. —Se giró mordiendo su labio inferior y omitiendo el apelativo por el que lo había llamado. Alzó su cabeza y se acercó a su rostro. Finalmente trazó con su lengua la silueta de los labios de Jaebum, saboreando de paso los restos de su propia sangre en las comisuras de su ex—. Esta vez me toca a mi.

La importante pérdida de sangre había disminuído la erección de Jinyoung, nada que no pudiese recuperar tras unos instantes de dedicación. Se bajó los pantalones, quedando completamente desnudo ante Jaebum, quien contuvo el aliento, plenamente excitado y a punto de reventar. Aquella era una imagen digna de un fresco de la antigüedad.

No necesitaban palabras, la comunicación quedó reducida a los movimientos de sus cuerpos. Jaebum se arrodilló ante el pene medio erecto de Jinyoung, dispuesto a compensarlo y, ¿por qué no?, drenarlo de una forma diferente. El pelinegro observó complacido cómo el rey se relamía, humedeciendo sus labios justo antes de engullir su polla. La reacción fue casi instantánea, Jinyoung se tensó y su miembro se endureció bajo la experta boca de Jaebum.

La húmeda sensación en la sensible piel de su polla lo sometía poco a poco a la más cruel de las locuras, la necesidad. Sus labios se entreabrieron con un suave jadeo al tiempo que empujó suavemente con sus caderas, tratando de penetrar completamente la boca de Jaebum. El vampiro a sus pies, leyendo la necesidad en los movimientos de Jinyoung, comenzó a desatar el infierno en el tenso cuerpo del pelinegro.

Con sus labios aún rodeando la erección de Jinyoung, desplazó su cabeza adelante y atrás, con celeridad y crudeza, descuidado y sin frenos, tratando de derrumbar los muros que contenían el placer de Jinyoung con la más húmeda de las fricciones. Poco a poco los recuerdos fluyeron por su mente. Recordó cómo usar su lengua para acariciar la cima de su erección justo un instante antes de engullirlo de nuevo, arrancando débiles gemidos de la boca de Jinyoung.

También rememoró el siguiente paso en la escalada al placer de su alma gemela. Agarrándose con la mano izquierda al muslo de Jinyoung para ganar estabilidad, colocó su mano derecha en la base del pene del pelinegro y, con una suave caricia de las yemas de sus dedos, estimuló la sensible piel de sus testículos. Los notó tensarse bajo sus caricias y se envalentonó, desplazando sus dedos justo por debajo de éstos, en dirección al perfecto y redondo culo de Jinyoung.

Ahí, Jaebum perdió definitivamente la cabeza, conocedor de que volvía a tener de nuevo a su alcance la obra de arte que era el trasero de Jinyoung. Jugueteó, como tantas veces antes había hecho. Mientras su boca devoraba inclemente la erección de Jinyoung, sus manos se perdieron en las firmes curvas de su trasero, encontrando, al fin, el agujero prieto en el que se había hundido tantas veces.

Introdujo un dedo sin pensarlo, desesperado por proporcionar más placer al objeto de su devoción, enloquecido por el fervor. Jinyoung gimió en voz alta, sin pudor, sorprendido por la iniciativa de su amante. Jaebum inició un juego peligroso, coordinando los movimientos de su cabeza con los de su mano, penetrando con su dedo cada vez más profundamente, comiéndoselo aún más, con la boca cada vez más húmeda.

Jinyoung se encontraba al límite. Sentía que su cuerpo se descolgaba poco a poco por un acantilado en clara caída a un mar de sensaciones. Sin llegar a su próstata, el dedo de Jaebum estaba haciendo maravillas dentro de su cuerpo, complementando a la perfección las devastadoras sensaciones que le proporcionaba la boca húmeda de su amante. Jaebum lo estaba conduciendo bien lejos de los límites de la cordura terrenal, llamando a gritos, como un inconsciente, al animal interior de Jinyoung.

Estaba cerca, dolorosamente cerca. Su cuerpo rogaba una liberación largamente contenida. Jinyoung se quejaba de la prolongada tortura con gemidos sofocados. La bestia rugió dentro de él, recordándole lo que necesitaba. Reclamaba, de nuevo, la carne, el sudor y la sangre de Im Jaebum.

El pelinegro sabía perfectamente lo que necesitaba para alcanzar el tan ansiado orgasmo. Necesitaba enterrarse en el cuerpo de Jaebum pero, sobre todo, necesitaba arrancarle gemidos de placer similares a los que estaba profiriendo él en ese momento. Colocó una mano en su rostro, instándolo a parar, y miró hacia abajo.

Casi se corre al admirar la escena. Con la lujuria impresa en sus oscuros ojos, Jaebum lo observaba, con su boca todavía rodeando el miembro de Jinyoung. Éste lo separó de su cuerpo y lo ayudó a alzarse. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del castaño, acercándolo y poniendo en contacto sus erecciones a través de la fina tela del pantalón de Jaebum. Estaba claro que el rey de las tinieblas también necesitaba alcanzar el clímax.

Esta vez lo besó con delicadeza, casi con dulzura. Sin saber bien por qué, ambos sonrieron levemente. Compartieron un beso que nada tenía que ver con lo que estaba pasando en ese baño. Un pequeño entremés en ese encuentro cargado de furia y sed.

No tardó mucho en deshacerse de la última barrera que los separaba de aquello que ambos deseaban. Con un movimiento brusco de sus manos, bajó los pantalones de Jaebum, permitiendo que sus pollas por fin se tocaran. Desplazó sus manos al culo de él y, siguiendo la curva del músculo, acarició su camino hacia el centro de su trasero. Allí, masajeó suavemente la entrada, jugando con la sensibilidad de la zona.

El miembro de Jinyoung, en pleno contacto con el de Jaebum, reclamó su atención. Necesitaba liberación inmediata. El pelinegro giró al castaño. Comenzó a besar y mordisquear su hombro, hasta llegar a su columna. Trazó con su lengua la recta línea que ésta dibujaba hasta alcanzar aquella que dividía su trasero.

Jinyoung salivó, demasiado excitado, con demasiadas ganas de entrar de una vez por todas en el trasero de Im Jaebum y someterlo al placer que ambos buscaban desesperadamente. Separó sus nalgas con las manos y le propinó un lametón brusco y rápido. A continuación, comenzó a trazar pequeñas espirales que confluían justo en el orificio, estimulándolo con su lengua y lubricándolo con su saliva.

Aumentó la cadencia, acompasando sus movimientos con los escalofríos que recorrían a Jaebum y sincronizándose con los desafinados gemidos que éste emitía. Jinyoung introdujo un dedo en su propia boca, humedeciéndolo, y después inició su asalto a las profundidades de Im Jaebum, entrando y saliendo de él despacio, acostumbrándolo a la intrusión.

Jinyoung supo que era el momento de continuar cuando las caderas de Jaebum se movieron hacia atrás, buscándolo y demandando mayor profundidad. Introdujo un segundo dedo, que el castaño recibió con un gruñido. Jinyoung continuó, dejando a un lado la cautela, aumentó el ritmo poco a poco, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de Jaebum con escasa delicadeza.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de introducir un tercer dedo.

Jaebum había dejado atrás los gemidos. Por fin sucumbía al placer corporal y, la fuerte estimulación que estaba recibiendo era demasiado para él. Gritó una, otra y otra vez. A medio caballo entre el dolor y el placer, gritó todas y cada una de las veces que Jinyoung lo penetró con sus dedos.

Todavía dentro de Jaebum, el pelinegro se incorporó. Humedeció su polla con la otra mano y se alineó ante el trasero de su amante. Jaebum suspiró cuando notó el vacío en su cuerpo. Jinyoung se enterró centímetro a centímetro en el culo de Jaebum. Sin prisa, sin pausa. Ambos disfrutando de las sensaciones, dedicados a esa máxima expresión de contacto, asimilando, con calma, la electricidad que partía de aquel punto de unión.

Jinyoung comenzó a moverse, saliendo lentamente de él sólo para volver a entrar de nuevo con más ímpetu. Sus animales interiores clamaban por un contacto más animal, más rudo, más fuerte, más rápido. Sus cuerpos, unidos, suplicaban al unísono por la inminente rendición al orgasmo.

Conscientes solo de sus propias necesidades, ambos vampiros aceleraron el ritmo, encontrándose a medio camino en una serie de choques fieros y violentos. De nuevo estaban cerca, esta vez los dos. Y cuanto más se acercaban a esa pequeña muerte, más vivos se sentían.

Con cada embestida rememoraban sensaciones que creían ya perdidas. Jinyoung notó cómo sus sentidos se embriagaban uno a uno. Sus ojos absortos en la poderosa espalda del rey vampiro, contemplando con devoción el descompasado baile de sus músculos. Su nariz asfixiada por el intenso olor procedente del sudor de ambos entremezclado, con ese inconfundible toque a sexo salvaje. Su boca saboreando esa fragancia tan única, complementando el metálico sabor de la sangre que habían compartido. Plenamente consciente de todas aquellas zonas en las que mantenían contacto, no sólo su miembro, sino la suavidad de la piel de Jaebum bajo sus dedos. Y sus oídos, sus oídos completamente embelesados por la sinfonía a capella que ambos entonaban.  

Jinyoung se perdió en el éxtasis. Abandonando el control de su cuerpo, dejó que éste actuara por instinto. Todavía corriéndose dentro de Jaebum, siguió embistiéndolo con dureza, buscando esa pequeña protuberancia dentro de él, pugnando por estimular aquel punto sensible que era su próstata y hacer descarrilar los sentidos del mismísimo rey de las tinieblas.

Y, como tantas veces antes en el pasado, lo consiguió. Jaebum gritó al alcanzar el orgasmo, se corrió con fuerza y su semen adornó la oscura pared ante él. Jinyoung colapsó y se apoyó contra él, aplastándolo contra la pared y haciendo que su abdomen se embadurnara de la sustancia antes de que ésta se deslizara hacia el suelo.

Resollaron en asincronía durante un par de minutos, tratando de recuperarse de la brutal batalla en la que se habían enzarzado. Finalmente Jinyoung se alejó, saliendo por completo del cuerpo de Jaebum. Haciéndose de nuevo consciente de sus alrededores, buscó algo con lo que limpiarse y se topó con un rollo de papel higiénico. Se secó el sudor que perlaba su frente y su cuello, y se sorprendió al ver el tono rojizo que teñía la celulosa. No se acordaba del mordisco que le había proporcionado su rey.

Se quedó mirando el trozo de papel higiénico, como si fuera el objeto mas extraño que sus ojos habían alguna vez visto. ¿Que era lo que acababa de hacer? Jinyoung comenzó a recriminarse a sí mismo, ¿acaso se había vuelto loco? Décadas pensando en joderle las pelotas con una patada al estúpido de Im Jaebum, bueno, técnicamente, joder, lo jodió…Pero ese no era el caso. Enfadado consigo mismo y con el castaño, el pelinegro comenzó a recoger sus ropas y a vestirse.

—Jinyoung, tenemos que hablar. —rompió el silencio Jaebum.

—¿Tenemos que hablar de algo? ¿Acaso quedó algo pendiente de lo que hablar Jaebum? Y yo pensando que aquella estúpida nota lo había dejado todo claro entre nosotros —le respondió sarcásticamente Jinyoung.

—Yo creo que te debo…

— ¿No serás capaz de decirme que después de...? —Jinyoung hizo como que le costaba recordar los años que llevaba preguntándose qué había hecho mal, para que su verdadero amor lo hubiera abandonado, cuando reparó en el trozo de papel higiénico manchado de sangre. Tal vez, aún no era demasiado tarde y podría cobrarse esa espinita—. Eran cincuenta años, ¿no?. ¡Buah! como pasa el tiempo cuando se está bien. —Los ojos de Jaebum comenzaron a estrecharse, estaba claro que las palabras del menor lo estaban destrozando por dentro. Pero era gracias a él que se encontraban en esta situación. Si en su día no tuvo las agallas de enfrentarlo, ahora que se atuviera a las consecuencias—. ¿Tienes algo que decirme? Porque yo lo único que tengo que decirte es que gracias por la follada, veo que los años no te han cambiado. ¿Tal vez en otros cincuenta años podamos repetir? Ya que se nos da tan bien... —Justo en ese momento Jinyoung puso la última pieza de ropa en su cuerpo. Sujetó con su mano la manija del cubículo del baño, con la otra apretaba con fuerza el trozo de papel higiénico. Cogió aire, tiró de la manilla y deslizó su cuerpo por el hueco que la puerta dejaba. Se giró para tirarle a la cara el trozo de papel higiénico, manchado y arrugado, y justo antes de cerrar, añadió—: Lo siento mi amor.

//

Una vez fuera de ese baño, Jinyoung soltó el suspiro que llevaba conteniendo desde que esas viles palabras fueron dichas a Jaebum. Acababa de realizar la mejor interpretación de la historia de la humanidad, y desgraciadamente no vería el Óscar por ello. Él mismo, si estuviera viendo esa interacción como un mero espectador, se lo creería y se daría el premio. Claro que él era el único que sabía lo que de verdad sentía su corazón y, que en realidad, lo dicho entre esas cuatro paredes eran puras mentiras.

Él nunca le perdonaría ese abandono, era demasiado orgulloso y rencoroso. Así mismo, tampoco conseguiría arrancar el amor que sentía por Im Jaebum. Sabía que podía intentar enterrarlo en lo más profundo de sus entrañas, taparlo con mil y una murallas, engañar a todo ser viviente a su alrededor, pero en el momento en que lo volviese a ver todas ellas se derrumbarían, y su corazón despertaría a pesar de no latir, ya que Im Jaebum era lo que lo mantenía con vida.

— ¡Hyung! —grito Yugyeom llamando la atención de Jinyoung e interrumpiendo su tren de pensamientos—. Por fin te encontramos.

— ¡Eh!, mocoso, no te hagas el listillo. Que si estamos todos aquí es por tu culpa y la de este tarado —se quejó Jackson al mismo tiempo que le pegaba una colleja a Bambam.

— ¡ _Hey bro_ !, no me pegues en la cabeza, _I go to the school, boy_. —agregó Bambam.

— Eso, ¿dónde estabas? Te hemos buscado por todos los lados, Jinyougie. Llevamos un rato esperando por ti y tú sin aparecer. ¿Y si te hubieran raptado?  —comenzó con el drama Jackson.

— Jackson, yo creo que aquí a nuestro querido Jinyougie se ha encontrado con alguien que lo tenía muy ocupado —repuso Ilhoon, con una sonrisa en su cara—. Acaso, ¿algo emocionante pasó en el baño?

No podía ser verdad, acaso Jung Ilhoon ¿podía saber lo qué había pasado en ese baño? Estaba seguro de que nadie los había visto o, ¿tal vez estaba equivocado? Park Jinyoung estaba al límite de sus capacidades mentales esa noche, demasiados sentimientos y recuerdos habían sido desenterrados. Estaba harto de esta situación, así que hizo una de las mejores cosas que aprendió de Im Jaebum.

— Bueno, ya veo que hemos encontrado a estos dos, con los cuales voy a tener una seria conversación al llegar a casa. Así que nuestro trabajo y presencia en este lugar están concluidos —repuso Jinyoung, evitando el tema y escondiéndose de responder—. Un placer, Ilhoon, y espero que nos veamos antes de otros cincuenta años.

Unas cuantas despedidas por parte de los amigos de Jinyoung e Ilhoon fueron repartidas, y también algunas quejas de los maknaes, los cuales no estaban por la labor de irse tan pronto para casa. Pero tampoco eran capaces de llevarle la contraria a su líder, apreciaban demasiado su vida para ello.

—El placer es todo mío chicos, todo mío. —dijo Ilhoon mientras una mano serpenteo por su cintura.

— Ese no era… — comenzó a decir Hyunsik antes de ser interrumpido por los labios de su novio en los suyos.

— Sí, mi amor, era él. Y algo me dice que no serán otros cincuenta años los que tardemos en ver a Park Jinyoung, llámalo intuición Jung.


End file.
